


Be The Song

by fandomcrazychick



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 2, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bumper cars, Lukas and Sophia grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Song

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr ask (send me prompts!) - http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask

They came off the bumper cars, laughing. Sophia brushed her dark hair behind her ear with a smile. "That was so cool - we definitely didn't have those on Atria." She giggled and bumped him playfully with her hip. 

"Really? Well, you're not bad at them for someone who's never done it before today." Lukas grinned and nudged her back. "Hey, I've got an idea -c'mere a moment." He led her down the path through the carnival towards the huge boulder covered in colourful handprints. "It's a tradition for every new student to mark this rock with a hand print, and it's fitting that you do it as well."

"That's a bit weird." Sophia teased, but she placed her hand in the pink paint. "Where should I put my handprint?" She looked at the human boy she was enjoying her evening with.

He took her hand gently in his, and guided it to a spot near the top of the rock. As her hand pressed against the rock, his hand covered hers, their two skin tones contrasting sharply, pale against dark.

Sophia's breath hitched in her throat a little at the close contact, and her eyes darted up to meet his. "Like this?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah." He whispered back, and gathering courage, he curled his fingers around hers, so their hands were laced together. Lukas smiled wider after a second, when he realised that she wasn't pulling away.

"So, anything else you want to do before you guys have to go back to the Sector?" Lukas asked after a minute of silence.

Sophia came out of her thoughts, and smiled. "I don't know what else to do - everything's so new and amazing." She then asked, "What do you suggest?" Honestly she would have been happy doing anything, as long as she could still do this hand-holding with him.

She looked down at their joined hands, the pink paint still evident on her hand, and felt a frisson of something go down her spine. She couldn't place the feeling, but she liked it.

"I've got another idea." Lukas suddenly said with a smile, and gently pulled her towards the main square where couples were dancing to the slow song being played by the band. He turned to Sophia and smiled. "May I have this dance, Miss Sophia?" 

Sophia looked around nervously, slightly scared about the trouble this would cause. "A-are you sure, Lukas?" She whispered. 

"I'm sure. Don't worry - I'll protect you." Lukas promised with a smile, and placed his other hand on her waist. He began moving them around, trying to keep to the rhythm of the slow music playing under the stars which were just beginning to appear in the sky above.

Whispers of dissention began circulating around them, as well as angry murmurs from some. Sophia grew more uneasy and after just a few minutes, she pulled away, and shook her head. "I-I can't..." She turned and bolted away from Lukas, and away from the whispers.

"Wait! Sophia!" Lukas called after her, and was about to run after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him around sharply. He was suddenly confronted by an angry Roman.

"What did you do to my sister?" Roman demanded, a face like thunder.

Lukas shook Roman's hand off of him. "Look Roman, I'll fix this. Just wait here." He turned and sped off in the direction Sophia had ran, hoping to find her before Roman murdered him for doing anything to his sister.

As he passed the bumper car pavilion, he heard something, and stopped. He listened closer, and caught the sound of soft crying coming from the bushes beside the pavilion. Lukas headed around the corner of it, and found her.

Sophia was sitting on the grass beside the bushes, curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart went out to her, and he felt so bad for doing what he had done. 

Lukas knelt beside her, and softly apologised, "Hey, I'm so sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable like that. I don't want to do that to do - and besides, your brother looked ready to slaughter me on the spot." 

That made her smile a little, and she raised her head to look at him. "It's not your fault, Lukas. You've been so nice to me today, but I just-" Her cheeks darkened with a blush, and Lukas raised a curious eyebrow. "I just really like you, Lukas, and but I've never felt like this before, so I got scared."

His eyebrows rose even more, but her words made him feel all fuzzy inside. He reached over, and laced his fingers with hers. "I like you too, Sophia." The teenage boy quietly said with a smile.

They sat there for a bit, holding hands, and just thinking about what would happen now. They would face controversy from lots of people, and they would have to stand strong against it all, but as far as they knew now, they had this moment together, no matter what the world would throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr ask (send me prompts!) - http://fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
